A Cry For Love
by Ms.Imaginative
Summary: When I moved to Baltimore, I didn't expect my first love of my life to step back into my life. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey peoples!**

**Yeah it's me. This story just kinda hit me like lightning when I saw the movie "Cry-Baby." I'm in _love_ with Johnny Depp so that's why I saw it in the first place. so I hope you enjoy this story! **

**Sincerely, **

* * *

I banged on the bathrom door for the thousanth time screaming, "Dilion get you're but out of there **NOW**! I have to get ready! It's our first day and I want to look nice."

My older brother Dilion stepped out of the bathroom wearing his usual attire, jeans, t-shirt and a black leather jacket. "It takes time to get my hair greased up perfectly little sis." Dilion said to me. I glared at him. "I don't care! Now let me get ready." He raised his hands in defeat and left the bathroom.

After I took a shower and did my make up I put on my favorite blue and velvet dress.

As soon as I finished I headed out the door to my light blue mustang. I was about to drive off when my mom came out holding my younger sister Alexis. "Alexandra, could you please take Lexi to pre-school?" I smiled sweetly at her. "Of course, just place her in the back for me." She sighed with relief and put my little sister in the back seat. "See you later ma." and I backed out of the driveway.

"So you excited for Pre- school Lexi?" I asked my little sister. "Yup! I can't wait to make new friends here in Baltimore. The people back in New York were mean." I chuckled. "Yeah I know whatcha mean Lex."

After I dropped Lexi off at Pre-School, and headed to my new school Hillville High.

I parked my mustang in a spot close to the front of the school so the walk wouldn't take that long. I looked around to see a lot of squares, like me, roaming around.

Yeah I'm a square and I 'm proud to say I am. My older brother Dilion is a drape but he don't the serious stuff like stealing otherwise our mother would murder him or she would send me to do it for her.

Anyway, I entered my first class (Which was math) with caution, I didn't want to draw too much attention to myself. But of course that didn't work because as soon as the teacher came inhe said, "Good morning everyone, today we have a new student joining our class. Her name is Alexandra Collins. I want you all to make her feel welcome. Why don't you come up in front of the class and tell us a little about yourself."

I blushed and walked up to the front of the classroom. I waved to my classmates. "So where did you live before you came to Baltimore, Alexandra?" The teacher asked me. "I lived in Westchester, New York" I heard gasps throughout the classroom. "Did you ever go to into New York City?" One of my classmates asked me. I nodded. "Yes, I have, I love the city. It was always full of life and adventure (especially at night)."

I recieved a smile from a cute boy in the corner. He was square of course so my mother would obviously approve of him.

The period went by like lightning. I was so happy because math is a subject that I hate with a firey passion. I was halfway out the door when I bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry I didn't see you there." It was the cute boy who was smiling at me from the corner of the classroom. "It's ok, I wasn't watching where I was going." I held out my hand. "I'm Alexandra." I said. The boy took my hand and shook it firmly. "I'm Baldwin. It was nice meeting you Alexandra." "Same here." I replied quickly.

As Baldwin walked away I literally had a vision of me and him living in the suburbs having one or two kids being as happy as clams. Well before the chef pries them open for the customer to eat.

As I was saying, after I had that vision I felt as though it were love at first sight. But I was snapped out of that trance when I heard the next bell ring and I headed off to class.

When school ended I went to my locker and put my books in didn't in there. "Alexandra?" I looked to where the voice had came from and I saw a girl my age but a bit overweight and she wore a tight dress with a blck leather jacket like my brother's.

"Alexandra Collins?" She was smirking and I didn't know why. "Yes?" I answered her. "It's me! Pepper Walker." My eyes widened and I slammed my locker shut. "Pepper!" I ran and gave her a big hug. "Girl how are you?" I asked. "Awesome as usual. I see that you're still walk, talk and dress like a square." I rolled my eyes. "Yeah well what are you gonna do?"

"Is this drape bothering you little sis?" I felt my brother's arm go around me. I sighed and removed his arm. "Dilion it's Pepper, as in Pepper Walker." His eyes widened as he examined her. "Girl you've changed... A lot." She chuckled. "Yeah I know and so have you. What happened to the little boy who always said he would be good." Dilion shrugged. "He grew up." Was his reply.

I was so happy to see Pepper again me and her have been best friends since kindergarden and my older brother and her older brother, Wade, were good frinds too. "How long has it been? Like six years?" They both nodded. "Wow." I said bluntly.

"Pepper!" We turned around to see more drapes coming our way. "Cry-Baby over here." Pepper yelled back. I moved closer to my brother hoping that he would make sure I wouldn't get hurt.

"Now Who's this pretty little square?" The leader of the gang asked Pepper. "It's Alexandra Cry-Baby, Lil Alexandra." Pepper replied. He stared at me wide eyed. "How do you know this square Cry-Baby?" The girl with the messed up face asked. "Before my parents died in the electric chair I used to live in New York and me and Pepper used to play with these two kids." He was eyeing me up and down.

And then it hit me. "Wade? Wade Walker?" I saw him cringe at the sound of his real name. "My god, it's been like... Forever. You've changed more than Dilion has."

"How did you know it was me?" He asked and I just smiled. "You were the only one who ever called me Lil Alexandra." He smiled faintly and looked away from me.

"I think I have to get going. I have to pick my little sister up at Pre-School." And with that I walked away from the gang of drapes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my characters.**

* * *

The rest of the week was pretty normal. Me and Baldwin started going out but of course Wade and my brother didn't approve of him.

"He'll just dump you for that tramp Lenora." Wade said. "No he won't, Baldwin loves me. He said so himself." I replied angerly. "No he doesn't Aly." Dilion countered. I clenched my fists. "Don't. Call me. Aly. My name is Alexandra." I said firmly. Dilion rolled his eyes. "I don't care what you guys say. I can take care of myself." With that I left them without another word.

* * *

Tonight Baldwin aand I decided to go see a movie at the drive in movie theater. I was hoping that maybe he would try and kiss me.

I haven't gotten a kiss from a boy before. Mostly because I would let any boy kiss me. The guys back in Westchester were unwashed miscreants that cared about nothing except sports and screwing with girls feelings. I don't know from experience but it's just the way the guys acted was how I knew that none of them were for me.

Anyway, I looked out my bedroom window to see Baldwin's car pull up. I ran out of my room and to make sure that my brother wouldn't scare him away. "Stay away from him Dilion." I said glaring at him. "Fine, but if your heart gets broken, I won't be there to pick up the peices." I rolled my eyes.

The doorbell rang and I practtically ran to the door. "Hey." Baldwin said as I opened the door. "Hey." I replied. "You ready to go?" I nodded and we headed out.

* * *

The movie the were showing was Godzilla. I was interesting but I wasn't a fan of the movie. "Are you scared?" Baldwin asked me rapping his arms around my waist. "No, not with you here." I replied looking him in the eyes.

He smiled a dazzling smile and my heart skipped a beat. We locked eyes and as Baldwin started to lean in there was a huge honk from another car. I turned around saw that it was Dilion, Wade and his friends in the car.

My eyes widened and I sunk down in my seat. "Why can't they just leave me alone!" I wispered harshly. "Have those drapes been bothering you honey?" Baldwin asked. I shook my head. "No, they're just being immature. Especially my brother." I answered.

"Wait, your _brother _is a drape?" Baldwin asked me. I nodded. "He's the one sitting next to Wade in the front." I looked back at them with angry eyes. When Dilion noticed how angry I was, the smirk on his face disappeared.

I looked back at Baldwin who seemed to be a bit dazed at something. I followed his gaze to see he was staring at our school Tramp, Lenora Frigid. "Baldwin," I snapped him out of his trance. "Why are you staring at her?" I asked. "No reason honey." he answered putting his arm around my shoulder. "You'll always be my girl Alexandra." I smiled at him.

I always thought I would be his girl until...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my characters**

* * *

When I arrived home from my date, I gave Dillon the yelling of a life time. But he of course didn't care.

The next day in school we had to get shots on our arms and I was** really **nervous.

Me and Baldwin waliked into the gym hand in hand. Once we got on line Baldwin pulled me close to him and I blushed. As we got closer to the nurses I got even more nervous. "Are you scared honey?" Baldwin asked me. I nodded looking down. He smiled at me. "It's ok. If it makes you feel any better, I'm a little scared too." I looked a with thankful eyes and smiled.

I saw all of Pepper and Wade's friends get their shots. Milton cried in pain, Hacthet Face acted like a wild maniac, Wanda looked as though she was trying to seduce the doctor, and Pepper made it look like she arrested the nurse but dragged her to give her the shot. There was no sign of Wade though. Then Dillion got up for his shot. It didn't faze him, of course. I rolled my eyes. Baldwin went for his shot and he only flinched a bit.

It was my turn. I was about to walk to the table when I heard a comotion behind me. I turned around to see Wade being held by security guards. We locked eyes and I looked away. They security guards let go of him and he went up to the table the same time I did.

The nurse was cleaning my arm when I was holding my hands together tighly. The needle then penatrated my skin. I yelped, which made Wade look at me. I looked at him and we locked eyes again. I looked away quickly and when I looked back again, Wade had a single tear running down his cheek. I blushed and looked away once more.

He always did that when we were kids, I thought it was cool but now... I just don't know. After my shot I met Baldwin by the exit. "You were great Alexandra." I smiled at him. "Thank you Baldwin, you're too kind to me." "But you deserve kindness, you deserve me." That's when he kissed me and I melted.

Whe he pulled away we smiled at eachother and headed to our last class.

When school was over I picked up Lexi from Pre- School and headed home. Unlike Dillon of course didn't come home. He was probably at Turkey Point with Wade and his friends.

"Alexandra," I looked up fom my journal and looked at my mother. "I'm doing the night shift at the hospital tonight so you guys need o watch Lexi for me." My mom said. "I will mom, but Dillon still isn't home yet." I told her. "Then go get him Alexandra. I don't care if you have to Turkey Point just get him." I nodded. She gave me a kiss on the forhead and left.

I went to Lexi's room to find her sitting on the floor playing with one of her dolls. I picked her up and told her that we're going to take a little ride.

* * *

Lexi and I arrived at Turkey Point in a matter of minutes. I parked my car, unbukled Lexi picked her up and headed into the Redneck Riviara. People gave me odd looks but I ignored them.

"Why are we here Alexandra?" Lexi asked me. "We need to find Dillon Lexi." I told her. "Well, well loook what we have here." Tured around to see Wade Walker in all his glory. I tensed. "What do you want Wade?" I asked him annoyed. "Why is it that you always call me Wade, when everyone else calls me Cry-Baby?" "Because, Wade is the name your parents gave you. So I plan on sticking to it." He rolled his eyes and looked at Lexi.

"Now how's this little cutie?" Lexi looked away embarrassed. "Her name's Alexis, she's my- Wait, I came here for a reason. Where's my brother?" He pointed to the stage. "Over there." "Thanks, could you hold Lexi for a moment please? He nodded and took Lexi. I walked over to Dillon.

He was telling his friends about how annoying I am when I called his name. He turned around and his eyes widened. "Aly what are you doing here?" Dillon asked me. "I came here to get you." I told him. he looked confused. "Mom's taking the double shift tonight. So she wants us to watch Lexi." "Why can't you do it yourself?" "She wans _both_ of us to do it." "Well I'm not going." I glared at him and grabbed his ear and started to pull him towards the car.

Once he was settled in the car I took Lexi from Wade. "Thanks for your help Wade." I said. "No problem." He blocked my way to getting into the car. "Please get out of my way Wade." All he made me look him in the eyes and I blushed.

"Don't you have a girlfriend or something Wade?" His jaw clenched. "I did, Her name was Alison. She moved to California six months ago." "Oh, Wade I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to affend you." He smiled faintly. "It's ok, she was going to break up with me anyway."

I looked at him with concerned, put my hand to his face and rubbed my thumb on his cheek. I couldn't help but feel sorry for him right now. When Wade gave his love, it was always sincere. He must've really liked this girl.

"If this is a way of showing you're still in love with me. Then it's working." Wade said smirking. I took my hand away from his face. There went all my compassion. "That was a long time ago." I said looking away from him. "I know, but you're still in love with me, I know it." I rolled my eyes. "I'm in love with Baldwin." I said. "That square can't give you any of the things I could give you." He said putting his hands on my waist. I pulled away from him and walked to my car.

"Goodbye Cry- Baby." Lexi said waving. Wade waved back. "Goodbye Lexi, maybe you'll get to meet Snare Drum and Susie Q another time." She smiled and we drove off.

When we got home I read Lexi a book and put her to sleep. Me and Dillon were in the middle of watching T.V. when the doorbell rang. Dillon got up and answered the door. "Dad!" I turned to see my father standing at the door. I tensed and tried to make my escape to my room but my dad noticsed me. "Alexandra? Is that you honey?" I didn't answer him. He stepped inside the house passing my brother. "You've grown so much." I looked at him, scared. "How long has it been? Six years?" I looked at Dillon. "Call Wade's grandmother and ask her if me and Lexi can stay with them for a while." He nodded and went into the kitchen to call Mrs. Rickettes.

"Hanging out with drapes Alexandra?" Dad stepped closer to me and I got up from my chair and went across the room away from him. "That's not who I told you, you should be hanging out with." I clenched my jaw and Dillon came back into the room. "Pack your things. Wade's on his way over. I nodded and ran to my room.

After I packed I woke Lexi up and we headed outside to see Wade waiting for us. "Thanks for letting us stay with you."I said. "No problem. And I'm sorry I got on your nerves today." I smiled at him. "It's fine. I just don't like thinking of the past." "Wher are you going?" I turned around to see my dad with crossd arms staring at us. "A place, without you. Put Lexi in the car for me Wade." he nodded an did as I said. My dad eyed the little girl like a lion ready to attack a lamb. "I'll say it again, where are you going?" My dad said sternly. I clenced my jaw. "It's none of your-" I was cut off by my dad's hand impacting with my cheek. "It's definitely my business young lady." I was shaking frightened until Wade took ahold of me and put me in the front seat of hiis car. And we drove off without a word.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Wade and I sat in silence for a few minutes until he spoke up. "Why didn't you tell me that your dad hit you?" I looked at him surprised. "W-What makes you th-" He cut me off. "Oh come on Alexandra! He slapped you plain across the face!" I looked down ashamed.

"You remember all those scars on my back you saw when we went skinny dipping after school?" Wade had a faint smirk that crossed his lips. "Yeah." he replied. "Well... I got those from my dad whipping me with his belt." Wade then hit the brakes hard and we were shoved foward. "What?" He practically yelled.

I still wasn't looking at him. "That's why I don't like thinking about the past. Ever since my parents divorced six years ago my life has been perfect. But then he found out that my mom had an affair with another man after their divorce. That's how Lexi was born, so technically she's my half sister and right around the time she was born my mom's boyfriend was killed by some sycotic shooter. My mom believes it was my dad. That's why we moved to Baltimore, to get away from my dad and keep Lexi safe."

Wade took my chin and made me look at him. "Now I guess that it's my responsibility to keep you two safe now huh?" I gazed directly into his eyes and nodded.

* * *

It's been a month since my dad's arrival. Dillon said mom had been staying with one of her friends and he's been holding off dad. I know he gets on my nerves all the time but when ever it came to dad he was always there to cover for me. Dillon also stalls my dad long enough to drop off and pick up Lexi from pre school.

After the past month I've actually considered Wade and his friends part of my family. Wanda, Hatchet Face, Pepper and I always go to the mall together. Well when we know Lexi is safe with the guys of course.

But one time we went to the mall (I was trying a nice dress Wanda picked out for me for the Jukebox Jambery on friday) I saw Baldwin making out with Lenora. My heart brke at that moment. My friends followed my gaze and gasped. Anger then boiled up inside me. I ran into the dressing room and tore the dress off and put my normal square dress back on. I marched of the shop, went over to them and tapped Baldwin on the shoulder. When he saw me his face was priceless. "A-Alexandra!" I stopped him from talking as I stomped on his foot. He cowered in pain. "I don't care who kissed who," I said. "But all I know is that we are through Baldwin through!" I then walked back to the stoor and bought the dress.

After that My friends comforted me by telling me that they'd make sure Baldwin would end up dead by next week and it wouldn't be from them it would be from Wade. That statement took me off guard a bit but I didn't question it.

We were all happy as we were.

Now it's friday and it wasthe day of the Jukebox Jambery. I was excited that I was going to get to wear my new dress but I wasn't excited about the guys seeing me in the dress. Especially, Wade. I was blushing just thinking about it.

I got out of the trailer and looked around. No one was in sight so I quietly made it down to the Jambery.

I heard a band playing as I made my way down. Once I got down there I hid on the side of the stage to see what was happening. Everyone was dancing and Wade and his friends were the band playing. He was singing Elivis Presley's song 'Blue swade shoes.' He was really good.

After the song and everyone took their bows I saw Wade looking out into the audinance for someone. He looked at his grandmother and she pointed somewhere outside. I was confused but I kept looking a rallyed up crowd. A few minutes after Wade got off the stageI felt a tap on my shoulder. I tensed and turned around to see Wade smirking in his glory.

I slapped him on the arm. "Don't do that to me! You scared the daylights out of me, Wade" He chuckled. "Sorry, I couldn't resist." He told me. I rolled my eyes.

He then took my hand and said, "Come on, I wanna show you my favorite spot. We''l get a nice view of the lake." I nodded blushing slightly.

* * *

**Sorry I haven't wrote on this in a while. I had other Johnny Depp mvie fanfics on the mind cuz well, look at the guy he's hot! Anyway reviews equal love! And tell me what you think will happen next.**


End file.
